With U
With U is a 2017 duet by Ren Munakata and Nozomu Nanase. Overview The duet from ALIVE's final X Lied series release, Vol.4 REN・NOZOMU X MAMORU, and the only duet in the two X Lied series. The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Wan Wan！ Fes♪Zenpen, HAPPY 6 BIRTHDAY, HAPPY 11 BIRTHDAY, Mahou no Chocolatier & Mahou Senshi！？ Pure Rabi Sanjou！. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = こんなに こんなに 転んだっていいや ( ) あれも これも 二人は どんな風に鳴らしたって 君の好きなキーに乗っかって (wow) どんな風に見えたって 思い思いに描いてみて May You Be Happy 失敗したあとのこと 想像しても}} 仕方ないのに ( ) こんなに こんなに 曇った気持ち ( ) いつも いつも 触れて どんな風に鳴らしたって 僕の本音は伝わって 誰 (wow) どうしたって誤魔化せない ならいっそ本気で泣いてみたい から May I be with you? (wow) (wow) (wow) 違うのに (wow) (wow) 幸せだから (wow) どんな風に鳴らしたって 君の好きなキーに乗っかって ( ) どんな風に見えたって 思い思いに描いてみて ありのままで居れたら May You Be Happy (yeah oh yeah) (wow yeah oh yeah) May I be with you? 受け止めるから (wow wow doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop yeah doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop wow doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop yeah doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop wow) Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Konnani konnani Korondatte iiya ( ) Are mo kore mo Futari wa Donna fuu ni narashitatte Kimi no suki na key ni nokkatte (wow) Donna fuu ni mietatte Omoi omoi ni egaite mite May You Be Happy Shippai shita ato no koto souzou shite mo}} Shikatanai no ni ( ) Konnani konnani Kumotta kimochi ( ) Itsumo itsumo Furete Donna fuu ni narashitatte Boku no honne wa tsutawatte Dare (wow) Doushitatte gomakasenai Nara isso honki de naite mitai kara May I be with you? (wow) (wow) (wow) chigau no ni (wow) (wow) shiawase dakara Donna fuu ni narashitatte Kimi no suki na key ni nokkatte ( ) Donna fuu ni mietatte Omoi omoi ni egaite mite Ari no mama de iretara May You Be Happy (yeah oh yeah) (wow yeah oh yeah) May I be with you? Uketomeru kara (wow wow doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop yeah doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop wow doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop yeah doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop wow) Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Even though falling down is fine ( ) Even if there are the two of us will… It doesn’t matter what method we use, as long as the keys we love are there, (wow) If we draw without minding what it would look like, May You Be Happy Though I guess it can’t be helped that we ( ) about it.}} Even though emotions get clouded, ( ) I’m always Always. It doesn’t matter what method I use as long as my real intentions reach you. the one (wow) If I can’t do anything wrong then I might as well cry as much as I want. so… May I be with you? (wow) (wow) (wow) different. (wow) (wow) will bring happiness (wow) It doesn’t matter what method we use, as long as the keys we love are there, ( ) If we draw without minding what it would look like, it will be as it is, so… May You Be Happy (yeah oh yeah) (wow yeah oh yeah) May I be with you? I’ll accept everything. (wow wow doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop yeah doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop wow doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop yeah doo wop doo wop doo wop doo wop wow) English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Nozomu Nanase songs Category:Ren Munakata songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs